


Coffee and Curses

by lumosinlove



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Harry Potter - Freeform, M/M, Neighbor!AU, Wolfstar AU, remus lupin - Freeform, sirius black - Freeform, wolfstar, wolfstar headcanons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-22
Updated: 2016-04-22
Packaged: 2018-06-03 17:43:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6620188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lumosinlove/pseuds/lumosinlove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Sirius' coffee maker breaks and Remus, his neighbor, helps him out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Coffee and Curses

“Oh, for _fuck sake!”_

Sirius slammed his hand against the side of the buzzing coffee machine, cursing it as steaming water proceeded to leak all over the counter instead of into his waiting pot.

“What the fucking-“ He hit it again, _“fuck!”_

He knew he was getting nowhere with this - in fact he was probably doing more harm to the innocent piece of machinery - but he was exhausted, cranky about having to get up for an 8 AM class, and now he couldn’t even fix himself a cup of simple fucking coffee.

“Fuck.” He sighed. He leant his elbows on the counter and dropped his head into his hands, only to curse yet again when the steaming water instantly came into contact with his bare arms.

He glanced at the clock, rubbing his elbows and scowling. It was still barely past 6 AM. The campus cafe definitely wouldn’t be open yet and he wasn’t about to venture the ten minute walk into the nearest town in the blizzard outside. He groaned, rubbing his hand over his face, almost resulting to sulk back to bed and just skip the class all together when a thought occurred to him. Or more like a person occurred to him.

He was out the door in a second, not even bothering to slip on shoes or a sweatshirt, and was knocking on the door across the hall, only accompanied by his plaid pajama pants, a tank top, and a mug.

“Please, _please_ be awake…” He muttered under his breath.

It took a second but, as Sirius expected, the door swung open to reveal a very much awake Remus Lupin, book under his arm and his cereal spoon holding his place, the actual bowl looking dangerously close to spilling in his hand. Sirius took a second to take in his navy robe and messy bed head before putting on his best smile.

“Hi.”

“Sirius?” Remus’ eyes were surprised, eyebrow arched, “…Hi?” His eyes flickered to Sirius’ cup, “Let me guess. You need to borrow a cup of sugar for your 6 AM cookies?”

Sirius snorted - he’d always loved Remus’ easy sense of humor. On the few occasions they’d walked to class together, he’d found himself laughing so hard he gasped for breath,

“Yeah… something like that…” Remus gave him a doubtful look and he continued, “…but more like a cup of coffee… if that’s- if you- if that’s okay…” He bit his lip, “I might’ve… my machine might have broke.”

“Of course it did.” Remus rolled his eyes but he was smiling as he dramatically stepped aside to let Sirius in, _“If you must.”_

Sirius smiled sheepishly as he past and Remus just shook his head, head nodding in the direction of his little kitchen.

Sirius instantly loved Remus’ apartment. Bookshelves lined ever wall, filled with books with their spine out, spine in, stacked in piles. He found himself wondering if there was a system to it all, if Remus was one of those people who knew where everything was but another person wouldn’t be able to find a thing. He loved his maroon furniture - a warm contrast to his own dark leather that had been a gift from his good-for-nothing parents. Everything felt cozy at Remus’ - the high thermostat only heightened the warming effect, making Sirius never really want to leave.

Remus padded in the kitchen silently behind him, reaching for his hot, functioning coffee pot and pouring Sirius a steaming cup.

“The gods are real.” Sirius practically moaned, taking a scalding gulp.

“Be careful. Someone might think your addicted.” Remus said dryly.

“Fuck off.” Sirius playfully narrowed his eyes over the rip of his mug.

Remus laughed. Sirius thought his entire face opened up when he laughed. The mysterious scar that ran across his nose and chin seemed to disappear, his nose crinkled cutely, and his eyes got brighter. Sirius tried to focus on sipping his coffee (as slowly as he could, might he add) to refrain from staring.

“So,” Remus nodded at his mug, “What’s the deal with the snake?”

Sirius turned his mug towards him and noticed that it was indeed his snake mug. He scowled, “Gift from my brother. Honestly, I think he just got it from his office. It looks strangely similar to their logo.”

Remus snorted, “Great brother.”

Sirius sighed, “He’s not all bad. He’s just… I don’t know, lost?”

Remus frowned a little, nodding slowly, “I know the feeling.”

Sirius frowned back at him, eyebrows pulling together. He was about to ask Remus what he meant but then Remus was pouring more coffee into his mug, saying something about how he might as well have another one if he was here. The soft smile Remus sent him was enough to make Sirius forget about the previous subject.

 

 

It felt like they had been talking for minutes (or years) when Remus finally glanced at the clock above his tiny stove and set his mug down, stretching his arms up so that Sirius eyes went instantly to the strip of pale skin that showed under his t-shirt. He took a loud sip of coffee.

“Well, ’s almost 9:00. I’ve got a 10 o’clock-“

Sirius spluttered, “It’s not! How-“ He twisted in his seat to look at the clock himself.

“Fuck.” He mumbled for the thousandth time that day.

“Missed a class?”

Sirius sighed, turning back around and slumping back against his seat, “Yeah… ‘was sort of going to skip anyway though. Wasn’t feeling it today.”

“Well, that’s the spirit.”

Sirius chuckled, “Fuck _off.”_

Remus grinned at him, shaking his head a little in a way Sirius has now come to know and adore.

He put their two mugs in the sink, “Well I am feeling it today so…”

Sirius sighed dramatically, “Well I suppose I’ll just go then… Kicking me out… Can’t _believe it-“_

“Jesus _Christ_ , Sirius.”

Remus had shoved him out of his apartment then, slamming the door.

Sirius hit his hand against the door, “Hey! You have my mug!”

Remus’ reply came muffled through the wood of the door, but that didn’t stop Sirius from hearing the smile in his voice,

“You’ll have to come back for it some time then, won’t you?”

**Author's Note:**

> This was part of a neighborhood!au ask I did - hope you guys like it :)


End file.
